The Journals of Dhask's Father
A series of journals found by Dhask within his father's home in the neighborhood Ebondrift with the freeport of Solhaven. Volume 1 Entry 1, Volume 1 – 7/9/5077 :So I picked up this book today. Lita is due to have our child soon and I wanted to document his birth so one day he will read this and know of dear old dad, the adventurer. Lita wishes to name him Dhask if he is a boy and Lina if a girl. Or perhaps if he is a boy we can name him Rook Zelgideon the II, like dear ol’dad! We’ll see, we’ll see! Entry 2, Volume 1 – 8/30/5077 :Well, we built our child’s room today. Everything is ready! Boy or girl, we’re ready! We are going to start this family! I’m not sure how long I will continue writing, I’m not much of a writer. I thought I would have more to say, but I can never find the time to write. Always so busy with work and then things to do around the house! Entry 3, Volume 1 – 9/18/5077 :A boy, we have a boy! Lita has named him Dhask, she always loved the name Dhask. Oh what a wonderful day. We are a family of three now. I wonder if Dhask will be an adventurer like me? Entry 4, Volume 1 – 10/1/5077 :Lita and Dhask are sound asleep right next to me. He looks so cute by his mother. We were truly blessed by how good he has been. I fear this might be my last entry for awhile, as I am going to head off on a ship tomorrow evening. We hear there is an abandoned temple to the south, we should get there in several days time. They say it is a temple honoring Luukos. The temple might be filled with emeralds! Oh, I can’t wait! Entry 5, Volume 1 – 9/17/5078 :Well, I’m home. Just before Dhask’s first birthday. The raid on the temple didn’t go well. I’m the only one that made it out. There was nothing in that temple. All we found was a dusty, old tome. But on our way out, we were ambushed by bandits. We were overwhelmed. I am lucky to be here. I don't think the bandits came looking for this tome either. I think they thought the same as we thought. All for this blasted tome that is worthless! I tried to pawn it at the shop, but they are telling me it is garbage. Argh! I can’t just seem to throw it away though. Lives were lost over this tome. The bandits just assumed like us that there would be riches in that temple! Bah! I will need to find some new work in the next few days. We barely have enough coins to make it through the winter. Entry 5, Volume 1 – 12/3/5078 :This tome… I started reading it. I need to find a follower of Luukos. I have questions. So many questions! I don’t think we were suppose to find this tome! I JUST HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS! Entries 6 – 30, Volume 1 The pages are badly damaged and can’t be read or deciphered. Entry 31, Volume 1 – 5/10/5083 :Forget it!! Useless rubbish! I can’t believe I wrote all that. Like some bleeding heart sob story! Lita doesn’t approve of what I do now. But it brings silvers home. She doesn’t even look at me anymore. She is repulsed. But I love her so, why doesn’t she understand! She doesn’t want me around the boy anymore. She thinks I am a bad influence. But this is ‘''my house’. I pay for us to live! Entry 32, Volume 1 – 9/1/5083 :Lita is sick. She is so sick. She says it’s my fault. She says I have brought a plague onto this family. But the boy is fine. A medic is coming by soon to see what we can do. Why her and not him! Entry 33, Volume 1 – 9/10/5083 :This just can’t be. She’s gone. She’s gone and I can’t do anything for her. She lies in bed. Her lifeless body, the fever was just not breaking. She is cold now. So cold. WHY!?? This can’t have happened! I must head back to the temple. I must bring her back. Entry 34, Volume 1 – 9/20/5083 :So it must be done. The ritual to Him will bring her back to me. I must give him the boy though! It must be done. I will have her back. She will be all mine again. I will not have to share her. I will no longer be a bad influence on anyone. SHE WILL BE MINE AGAIN!’ '''The book ends.' Volume 2 Entry 1, Volume 2 – 11/8/5083 :NO!!! This was not real Deathwort! HE LIED TO ME!! IT IS RUINED NOW! I don’t have much time! I DON’T HAVE THE TIME TO DEAL WITH THIS! I need to head back! I have no other way! The ritual calls for it and then my beautiful Lita will be returned to me. The boy is asleep and My Lord calls for him! I must hurry. Entry 2, Volume 2 – 11/30/5083 :Everything has been ruined. But that no good merchant is dead now. I never made it. And the boy is now gone. The Snake was here. He said the boy is alive. And that I might still be able to complete the ritual. But, now, I cannot stay with Lita once it is complete. I must go to serve Him. But maybe I can be free to be back with her. Maybe if I obey and do everything He tells me to do, he will set me free. I must obey. My Lord must be obeyed. The rest of the book is badly damaged and cannot be read. Volume 3 - 6 Volume’s 3 through 6 could not be found. Volume 7 Volume 7 starts at Entry 12, as the first eleven pages are missing. Entry 12, Volume 7 -- 1/23/5093 :The boy is ssssstill alive. The Ssssnake tells me. The Ssssnake tellsss me everything. I do the Sssnake’s work and the Ssssnake tells. He always tells me. I must obey. I MUSSSST OBEY. SSsssoon Lita, ssssssoon Lita! The next several pages repeat the phrase “soon Lita.” The pages are torn from too much pressure with the writing stylus. Entry 13, Volume 7 – 2/18/5093 :This new place will suit my needs much better. My chamber is now hidden, the constable surely can’t find it now. I will be able to do what ever He tells me now. Nothing can stop me. Pages have been torn from the journal. Entry 46, Volume 7 -- 11/9/5095 :Dhassssk. You’re right here Dhassssk. You don’t remember me anymore. You’re on a sssssssssship, Dhaaaasssssk! The Snake tellsss me all! The book ends. Missing Volumes No other books are intact from here on out. Several pages from various volumes have been bound together. Entry 26, Volume 9 – 4/4/5101 :Oh Dhassssk! You think you’re clever. Captain Dhasssssk Zelgideon! Imfamousss pirate of the Western Sssseea. I will get her back, Dhassssk. Your soul is His. Lita, my love, we’re almossst there! Entry 7, Volume 13 – 8/21/5104 :CAPTAIN DHASK ZELGIDEON DO YOU THINK I AM PLAYING! I HAVE GIVEN EVERYTHING UP IN MY PURSUIT TO TAKE YOU DOWN AND COMPLETE THIS RITUAL! I HAVE GIVEN UP MY LIFE FOR THIS! LUUKOS WILL TAKE WHAT IS HIS! YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED CAPTAIN DHASK! MY BODY MAY NOT BE STRONG, BUT FROM MY CORPSE, I SHALL RISE AGAIN! Entry 15, Volume 14 – 9/20/5104 :YOU LIVED! DAMN YOU! I HAVE STUDIED HARD AND I KNOW WHAT I MUST DO. THIS FORM CAN TAKE NO MORE! CAPTAIN DHASK ZELGIDEON, LUUKOS WILL TAKE WHAT IS HIS! Entry 19, Volume 17 - Sometime in 5107 :MY PLAN IS WORKING! DHASK WILL SOON GAIN THE TOWER! WARDS ARE SET IN PLACE! VICTORY SHALL BE MINE!! Entry 99, Volume 20 – Unknown date A map is drawn from Rook’s home in Solhaven to a dark building near Lornon Avenue. Entry 120, Volume 20 – Unknown date :Flesh and bone, no more. It only prevented my ultimate goal. I was so blind to see. I needed to fully give myself to Him first! To finish the ritual and bring Lita back. Oh beautiful Lita. I am but a lich now. But we will be together forever. '''The pages end.' Category:Platinum Roleplaying